


Joy Buzzer

by zoegayle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff of a dude chillin' in hell, and a dead angel:<br/>Samandriel finds a joy buzzer and shocks Adam with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Buzzer

"Hey look what I just found!" Samandriel shouted esthetically across the room. Today he had a day off from the Wiener Hut and him and Adam wanted to just spend time with each other.

"What did you find?" Adam sighed, sometimes his boyfriend could get excited over the littlest of things.

"This. A joy buzzer." Samandriel held out the little devise on the palm of his hand. "We used to prank eachother with these all the time." Samandriel referred to back in Heaven.

"I didn’t know you had those."

"Yeah we did! They were so much fun to play with. We always knew that we all had them but we still shook their hands. I don’t know why but they were fun." Samandriel explained.

"What exactly are you planning? You’re not going to shock me right?" Adam cautioned.

"Well actually…" Samandriel smirked running to jump on Adams back, slinging his arms over Adams shoulders so he was in an easy piggy back position.

"If your going to put that thing anywhere on me I swear I’m going to- DUDE!" Adam screeched, making Samandriel almost fall off his back in laughter if Adam didn’t have a hold of him from under his thighs.

"To be honest you should have seen that from the get-go." Samandriel laughed.

"Samandriel I can only put up with your crap for so long before it gets out of hand." Adam joked.

"I know you really love me!" Samandriel smiled leaning down to peck Adam on the neck from where he was on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Adam mocked leaning to be able to kiss him on the lips. "I do love you though."

"Good." Samandriel replied against Adams lips moving to where he had his legs around Adams waist and arms over his shoulders where his hands rested. Adam moved his arms to wrap around Samandriel’s waist so it would be easier hold on to him so he wouldn’t fall off.

"You know if we keep doing this we’d have to do other things.” Adam cocked his eye brow into a suggestive meaning on the word other.

"No, too tired. Here I know how to get you to not…" Samandriel smirked raising the joy buzzer and pressing it into Adams back.

"JESUS CHRIST! Why would you do that? I thought you loved me." Adam faked whined.

“I do- I’m just too tired I was trying to ruin the mood so we didn’t have to do anything.”

“Or you lazy or just cheeky?”

“Both, probably.” He smiled.

“You’re ridiculous, you know. Now put that joy buzzer down.”

“Yeah.” Samandriel replied resting his head on Adams shoulder.

“Here lets go get comfortable before you get dead weighted with laziness.” Adam said carrying Samandriel to the couch in the lounge. “We’re going to go to just sit here and cuddle for a while, because you are a lazy ass bitch.”

“Well when you put it that way…” Samandriel nuzzled his head into Adams neck while Adam sat on the couch.

“You know that if your too lazy then I’m going to have to make you not lazy anymore,”

“Yeah? Well I work so I’m entitled to be lazy so you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Adam replied pulling Samandriel even closer to him.

“Today’s just a lazy day.” Samandriel sighed. 

“Yeah, just a lazy day.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry, I tried


End file.
